


Personal Succubus

by slutsofren



Series: CEO Kylo x Mistress AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, CEO Kylo Ren, Crying During Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Face Slapping, Infidelity, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, light blood play, ok maybe this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutsofren/pseuds/slutsofren
Summary: CW: pure unadulterated filth, consented abuse, cheating; please read the tagsIt's your anniversary with the ever so dashing Kylo Ren, he had promised a business free day with the two of you but it seems he backtracked on that when his wife, Bazine Natal, calls about a little problem at work. Seems like you have a problem on your hands that needs some immediate fixing.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: CEO Kylo x Mistress AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729066
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Personal Succubus

He was ignoring you. Not intentionally, you knew how much time work asked of him, but still, you wanted attention from your lover and you wanted it now, there was only so much time in an evening you could steal away with each other.

Your nails tapped rhythmically on the ivory marble countertop while the other held the stem of a wine glass, now you were growing impatient. He’s been cooped up in that office for two hours already.

Across the table, you spotted your phone and rose out of the seat to grasp it, quickly typing out a text,  _ How much longer will you be? _

A ping sounded not a minute later,  _ Be patient, little one. _

_ Don’t make me come up there and shut off your phone and computer,  _ you hastily replied. You placed your screen down on the table and with a huff, chugged the rest of that sweet red wine Kylo laid out for your evening. Tonight was supposed to be romantic, supposed to be a celebration of your anniversary.

Of course, he would never do this for his own wife, he couldn’t care less for her. A “marriage of coincidence”, he said. One that would unite both his grandfathers’ company and his parents’. You felt because Kylo actively chose you, you deserved to be treated equally to him, even to go so far as to have him treat you like a goddamn queen.

Your phone dinged as you finished your personal pity party and gathered a handful of the red dress you decided to don for such an occasion and slid off the dining chair, deciding to ignore whatever text he sent back. If he won’t come down, you had no qualms about going up there.

With the clinking of your heels hitting each step of the staircase, your anger flew like tendrils of black smoke off your skin. This was supposed to be your night, together, and not a damned person on earth was going to stop you from getting what you earned.

Kylo enjoyed having you like this, all worked up and nowhere to go. It was like his personal plaything, in a good way. One that would call him out on his shit and wasn’t afraid of the intense anger that constantly lurked beneath the surface. The facade that he wore to be “presentable” as it were.

You took your lengthy strides and your dress flowed in your wake like you were a red mistress of death. Oh, you could kill him alright. Maybe have him choke around your fingers if you would be so nice tonight.

The black door inched closer and you could practically hear his pacing behind the wall, how he was doing his best not to yell into the phone. He had promised no work today, just the two of you-- nothing more, nothing less. Well, maybe a little less clothing.

You reached for the handle to test it, wiggling it once. It opens silently like it knew of the plans you had in store for his behaviour tonight. Once the door fully opened and displayed your utter disappointment and annoyance at him, you made sure “irritation” was written all over your face. He stopped pacing back and forth from behind his desk and took in the sight of you. A real life succubus, sent from hell to seduce and capture his heart, oh, how he admired you.

He leaned over his desk, his dark eyes looking into yours, “Listen, Bazine, I don’t give two fucks if they’re your best friends. They made the mistake. They have to fix it. End of the line.”

Oh, how it irked you and stoked the fire beneath your skin that of course it was her. Of course his wife had to call and sour your evening with Kylo.

From the doorway you could hear her squabble, trying to make excuses. You folded your arms up to hold your side and leaned against the frame, a brow raised.

“No. We will not have the conversation every time somebody from your team fucks up my company— of course this is my company! Remember it was you and my mother who approached me to help you out of that burning debt Han put you all in. My money saved you,  _ my _ money bought your company.”

Four years ago, what seemed like a lifetime to Kylo, Leia Organa had to “be the bigger person” and sought out her estranged son to buy out a large share of Resistance Technologies Inc., a move that was sealed by a wedding between Bazine Natal and him. The conditions of the wedding was to merge their company with his grandfather's company, First Order Industries, a surveillance business in which he was the sole owner of.

The arrangement between them was unwanted by him, but he would jump at the chance to steal any leverage he could take back from his family hands. Bazine was his parents' practical golden child of the company, she was ruthless but she wore her heart on her sleeve and that would be her downfall.

Kylo chose you because you owned your sex appeal but didn’t let it defined you, you were smart and well read. You didn’t let yourself be stepped on by others and you sure as hell weren’t about to let your anniversary be stepped on by his wife of all people. It also helped that you both enjoyed a nice fuck on your first date, drinking the wine off each others lips like it was the only thing keeping you both alive. 

You took a step forward and then another as you approached his desk. He spoke back to Bazine, “It’s your mess, fix it. If you don’t then I have a simple solution: I’ll fire those idiots of yours, file for a divorce, then you’ll owe me more than just money to clean up your mess.”

As he spoke these words harshly into the phone, his eyes bore into yours and you raised a brow at him. He loved threatening divorce, that poor girl wanted Kylo to love her so badly and yet he didn’t— that was your throne and you would never abdicate it.

Her squabbling rose on the other end of the line and you rolled your eyes and waltzed around the desk to sit on his lap, he welcomed you with a kiss on your clavicle as you draped your arms around his neck.

Kylo began to rub his free hand over your satin covered thighs, letting his finger flutter over a certain sweet spot. Your fingers gently caressed his hand that was holding his phone and you took it from him and raised it to your ear.

“- you can’t do that to me, Kylo! You know the terms of the deal, if you divorce me I’ll expose you!”

Your lips hinted at a smirk before you spoke, “My dear, you’re ruining our anniversary dinner with your wretched voice and talks about business.”

You could practically hear her heart breaking on the other line. Of course she knew about you. Kylo did the honors of introducing you both when he wanted you to come visit his workplace in New York while you had been visiting for your own business needs.

No, your home has always been and always will be Los Angeles. That’s why when Kylo Ren, CEO of a vastly profitable company and the top Forbes 30 Under 30, wanted to buy a house for you to share together whenever he was on the west coast, you jumped at the opportunity.

Bazine gasped, “How dare you,” she cursed your name, “that is my husband!”

“Yes, well, you’ll find that a certain Kylo Ren prefers the woman who is about to suck his cock. Goodbye now, Bazine Natal, soon-to-be the ex-wife of Kylo Ren.” You hung up the phone.

He looked into your eyes, his flashing black with all the naughty ideas that swirled in his head. “Now why would you go and do that, little one?”

“Do what, dearest,” you smiled sweetly.

“Go and pick a fight with my wife,” his eyes flashed down to your red stained lips.

You press a firm yet loving kiss to his plush lips, “She doesn’t deserve your name nor your time, she doesn’t deserve your bed in New York.”

“She’s never allowed to sleep in my bedroom, you know that,” Kylo whispered gently. He raised one hand to caress your neck, fingers just brushing your hair, his other hand held to your waist to hold you closer. 

By the stars, you loved this man, even when he broke his own rule on your sacred night, one that was to be savored like the sweet red wine you cherished on special nights. 

He paused a moment and fixed a small piece of your hair behind your ear, “Little one, don’t tell me you’re jealous of little Bazine.”

You gave him a playful pout and adjusted yourself on his lap to face him better. “How could I ever,” you questioned while eyeing his plump lips, “it’s me who you fuck and me who lives in your soul.”

As you glanced at his mouth, he mirrored. As if you both needed to be closer you both quickly lost your breath as your lips clashed, opening to deepen your kiss. His hand quickly buried itself in your tussled up hair, his other gripping your hip forming small fingertip sized bruises. He wanted you closer, wanted you like you were the very fire under his skin.

You grabbed his tie and began to undo it, he matched your movements and pulled out the pins from your hair. Little by little you both succumbed to your inevitable- your utter need and desire to be together, to be united in every which way humanly possible.

By the time you begin to unbutton his shirt, he grabs you by your hips and lifts you onto his desk, his laptop and company files all damned to hell. He couldn’t care less, all of that could be replaced but you, your body, no he needed you now and fast.

A small giggle left your body when your ass met the desk, you opened your thighs so he could step forward and a smile that traced your lips lingered on his as he held you close. One by one your fingers worked their seductive magic and undid all of his buttons as he began to slip your deep red dress off your shoulders to reveal more of your skin.

His mouth left yours and began to trace and tip your jaw, your ear, your neck, everything he could reach. It felt like you were breathing in the icy air of a harsh winter night. He felt like pure sin.

As much as you’d revel in his kisses, this evening wasn’t about you— it was about both of you. You sat up forward and undid his belt as he cradled your head to give you one more deep kiss. While his pants fell around his ankles, you pushed him away and onto his chair. He looked at you, raw and untamed love in his eyes. A smirk teased the corners of your lips as you made an effort to slowly ease your way down, never losing eye contact with Kylo.

As much as he loved to rile you up, you loved doing the same. A constant battle with each other, a dance you both never wanted to end.

Your dress flared around you while you settled on your knees and he looked at you like you were every bit of the temptress you were. Your tongue shot out and licked at his bulge that was still covered. With that gesture, he gripped your hair a little tighter- a small warning for your teasing habit.You flashed your gaze back up at him and saw him biting the insides of his cheek, you could feel his impatience growing within him, wanting to be closer to you.

With the clear message written across his face you pull at his boxers, revealing his slowly hardening length. You kiss from the tip of it down lower and lower as you remove the cloth from his body, all that is left on him now is his open shirt. This sight of him, cock hard, eyes blown, and clothes askew would always send shivers down your spine.

A kiss here, a kiss there. Tongue slipping out between your parting lips.

“Enough with your antics, little one,” Kylo’s sultry voice commanded. You grabbed him by his length and took him as far deep as you could. Oh, how he loved to watch his cock disappear between your red stained lips, how he often imagined this sight of you in his lonesome shower in New York.

Your head bobbed like waves in the ocean, coming closer and receding from the base of his cock, sucking tighter around his head while your extra hand fiddled with his balls, slowly climbing up his body to hold one of his hands. You loved this part. This small, seemingly innocent gesture of holding his hand while you took his hard member deep in your throat, to choke on him. Kylo always obliged.

With his other hand still firm within your messy hair, he pushed you down harder, you could feel his thickness so far down your throat that you almost thought you lost all sense of self. You let out a hum and he groaned. 

“Do you enjoy choking on my cock, little one?”

Your eyes filled with tears as you tried to settle your breathing and pulled off him, a trail of spit formed from the tip of his length from your chin and you looked up at him. Kylo put his thumb on your lips and pulled your lips open wide and leaned forward, “Open”, he commanded.

As you did what you were told, he spit into your mouth and told you to swallow. Of course you’ll do as he demands. With his cock standing tall and proud with its head red and ready for attention, Kylo stood from his seat and lent you a hand to stand. As you stood before him, he undressed you from your satin gown.

As you stood before him, in only your lace underwear and heels, he pulled your jaw taught and stepped closer, his erection bobbing on your stomach. “Will you submit?”

You looked at him, the tears that formed from choking on him slowly fell past your lashes. He wiped them from your cheeks as you replied, “Only if you promise to fuck me senseless.” He smiled wide at your response and kissed you. 

“I only deliver the best for you.”

Without any amount of hesitation, he swoops your body up onto his desk again, it’s quite clear he likes you there- on top of all of his work. Secretly he hopes to leave little hints of your scent all over the pages and books so he can catch whiffs of you while he’s at work in New York. But for now, he just wants to have his fill of you while you both have a bit of pent up hunger and rage boiling underneath your skin for different reasons yet both relating to Bazine. 

Kylo kisses you hungrily, like a man without substance and water for weeks on end, you moan into his mouth as his thick fingers leave more small harsh bruises on your body. A true symbol of his affections, the silent markings of being his. While one of his large hands finds your breast the other takes over your clit, still covered.

“Kylo, please,” you whine, desperate for him already. His big and steady hands take hold of your panties and rip them without much force stopping him. He could always buy you more, money was never an issue wherever you were concerned. He’d buy a whole castle for you if you so much as hinted.

Like a moth to a flame he got on his knees to give a chaste kiss to your clit while his fingers ran deep in you. You opened your thighs just that much wider at his intrusion, never wanting this to end. You let out a breathy moan as he worked his magic going fast, slowing down, then sucking and fingering you vigorously. _ If only Bazine could see you two now _ , you thought maliciously.

While Kylo worked his wide tongue and thick fingers around your clit, inching closer to your sweet spot, you quickly grabbed his phone and unlocked it with your fingerprint. You turned on the camera and began to record the beautiful sight he made eating you out.  _ Like a goddamn painting _ , you thought.

“Fuck, Kylo, right there, oh yes,” you moaned a little obnoxiously, “Fuck me, baby.”

He looked up and saw his phone in your hand and smirked as best he could while his hot tongue was still on you. A final kiss on your clit and a couple extra pumps of his fingers and he stood back up. Cock standing just as proud.

“Now, little one,” he placed a hand around your throat, “Who is my good little whore?” You flashed a sweet devilish smile at him and pointed the camera to both of you.

“I am, sir.”

He pressed a hard kiss to your lips, feeling your teeth clash and a small bite to your lips, you felt a pang of pain when you knew he had broken through the skin. Oh, you were so glad to get this on camera for future reference.

Kylo leaned back and used the fingers he had inside you and shoved them in your mouth, smearing blood and your own wetness on your lips. As he towered over you he looked at the camera in your hand and growled your name as he entered you. Yes, you were so so so glad to have the camera going.

“Oh, Ky-,” you choked out. It didn’t matter how many times you both had fucked, your body would never be prepared for how large this man was, in every sense of the word. Kylo’s brute body hovered over you as you leaned back to let him get a full view of just how perfect your tits bounced with every thrust.

The hand you held his phone with dropped, you didn’t care about Bazine anymore. Right now, you just wanted to get fucked by the most incredibly sexy Kylo Ren and have his bite marks all over your body.

“That’s right, my little one,” he groaned, fucking your name into the crevice between your tits, leaving sloppy kisses and nibbles across the valley. You let one arm come up to grab hold on his hair, pulling, to encourage him. He took a mouthful of your breast and bit as hard as he could, right on the side. A little present for later, sure enough.

“Fuck!”

Kylo let out a chuckle and thrust so hard into you, you felt him ram your cervix. He moaned from the feeling and began his kissing and biting every inch of your plump tits up your chest to your clavicle, fucking you with no means of stopping anytime soon. He loved leaving marks on your body. Nothing as in poor taste as your neck, seeing as you were both professionals, but high enough that should it be exposed, all men would know just how dirty his little slut is.

That’s who you were, his slut. His succubus. His everything.

You laid down onto his desk and held hard onto his neck and arm as he leaned over your prone body. Admiring how your hair fell around you like a halo. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“I bet I’ll be more beautiful with your cum all over me, inside me,” you winked up at him.

His lips pulled to his small and crooked mischievous smile then he pulled up one of your knees to gain a better angle to fuck you better in and began his machine-gun like thrusts into you.

By the stars, he felt so good inside you and you shut your eyes for a moment, to revel in the feeling of being used by Kylo fucking Ren. Your nipples grew taut just thinking about it. With his length filling you up, you dragged your nails down his body, making sure to leave cuts where your nails dragged across his constellation-like torso. Oh, how you loved all his marks. You let go of him to put your hand on your clit, playing with yourself, feeling how disgustingly wet you were for him.

With your whole body on display and the room filling with the heat that radiated off your joined bodies and the sloppy sounds your cunt was making, you met his gaze and pleaded with him, “Kylo, please,  _ please _ slap me, choke me, do anything but please make me cum.”

Oh, that got him going. “Beg more.”

“Fuck, Kylo, please,” you were practically shouting, “I’ll do anything.” Your chest heaved heavily with overstimulation as both his cock and your fingers fucked you good, you couldn’t, no, you wouldn’t stop until you came.

That’s all you wanted and your eyes began to fill with tears the more you begged. You inhaled a breath quickly to beg more and- CRACK. He slapped the side of your face as hard as he could.

“MORE,” he yelled down at you.

Your cheek hurt like hell but you could just  _ hear  _ how wet that made you. You were sure even Kylo could feel your heartbeat deep in your pussy with the added slick that coated him. The tears finally fell down your face, “I need you, I need your cock, you’re so big and handsome and- fuck- you make me feel so good and used. I love you so much baby. Please, Kylo- fuck me hard and use me like I’m worthless, like you could throw me away at any minute.”

That did him in.

He yanked your hand that was pleasuring yourself away and replaced it with his own. He used his other to grab you hard by the chin to pull you up and kissed you so hard you tasted blood again. Kylo shoved his tongue in your mouth as you both felt your sunbursting climax coming harder than his own cock felt. He pulled hard on your lip and bit hard. Eliciting a mix of a moan and a yelp from you. 

Kylo practically shouts your name as your joined orgasms reach closer as his thrusting starts to lose pace and becomes more erratic. Like a rubber band pulled too tightly, your orgasm ripped through your body and curled your toes. Your back arched, pushing your rounded, bitten tits in the air. Kylo let out a loud groan at his final thrust, shooting hot cum into you, painting your insides like the naughty little whore you felt you were and you wouldn’t change it for the world.

Kylo stood tall and pulled himself out, both of you breathing heavy. You looked up at him, eyes still wet from your crying. He looked like a mess with your lipstick and blood smeared across his lips and nail markings down his chest. A smile left your lips as laughter bubbled up. The more you laughed, the more he smiled.

Kylo pushed the leaking mixture of both of your orgasms back into you as much as he could, feeling your pussy still throbbing around his fingers.

He hovers over you once more as he takes his fingers away and puts them in your mouth, you manage to suck and taste the two of you as he pulls away to put his fingers in between his own lips. The only way you could describe the taste would be pure filth and love, with a hint of one naughty mistress. Who knew?

Kylo kissed you one more time and whispered, "I love you," as he picked up his discarded phone and stopped the recording. You kissed his cheek and he lifted your blissed out body from his desk and gave a final look over of his office desk.  _ Yeah _ , he thought,  _ this is going to be a bitch and a half to clean up. _

Kylo didn’t mind though, you meant the world to him. After his contract with Bazine was over next year, he planned on filing for the divorce he so longed for, he wanted to propose to you. In fact, he already picked out the ring

A vintage garnet stone with a recycled silver band, made sometime around the 1920s. Took him weeks to find it because you were always so peculiar with sourcing gemstones. You never wanted to help participate in the blood diamond trade which was one of the reasons why he loved you so much, you were always so sure about being as sustainable as you could. You were fierce and commanded respect wherever you went. He loved that, and more, about you.

He pressed a soft kiss to your warm forehead and you let out a hum, he smiled against your skin and whispered your name, “Let’s go to bed.”

You gave a little noise of acknowledgement as he carried you to your shared bed and laid you gently against the plush duvet. You reached up for his face and brought him close, with a warm kiss you opened your eyes, “Can we do this all night?”

He pulled away and kept his hands wrapped around yours. Tonight was going to be a long one, something that neither of you would regret in the morning. Kylo straddles over you and begins to give you small kisses all over your face, kissing the trails that the tears left behind on your beautiful face being extra careful of the cheek he slapped earlier.

This pulls you into a smile and a full hearted laugh. He rarely gets like this, all soft and sweet, but it swells your heart with so much love for the man. He stops and hovers over you, the ends of his dark hair tickling on your face as you hold his mole covered face.

“By all means, my personal succubus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please talk to your partners about consent in the bedroom, if somebody slaps, chokes, or bites without your explicit consent- RUN.
> 
> Come yell at me @slutsofren on Twitter or Tumblr if you love it or hate it or even want more of it.


End file.
